


You (Don't) Deserve This

by Bex90



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: AU, Canon Divergent from s5, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Shameless Big Bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Job opportunities take Mickey and Ian to Michigan where they settle into a new routine.A year later a vicious attack shatters their lives and leaves the pair with wounds to mend.





	You (Don't) Deserve This

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution to the latest Shameless Big Bang round. It is incomplete due to unforeseen life circumstances but I'm aiming to have the rest up in the next few days.

“You’re shitting me” 

Mickey Milkovich sat across from his boss, staring at the balding man in disbelief. The older man, George shaking his head and chuckling lightly. 

“There’s gotta be someone else” Mickey stammered, a little lost for words. “Someone who’s more qualified” Why me? Was all he could think.   
“Sure there is” George said with a shrug. “But I want you to do it. You’ve proven yourself and work ten times harder than of those other fuckers out there. You deserve this Mickey” You deserve this, Mickey 

Anything else George said, Mickey didn’t hear and George picked up on that, dismissing his employee for the day. George’s words stuck in his head the entire drive home. Mickey had never heard those words directed at him before. Hell, he’d never been offered such an opportunity before. But taking George up on his offer meant so much change. It meant packing up his life and moving to a different city. Was he ready for such a massive change?

Were they ready for that?

It had taken four years for Mickey and Ian to stabilise as a couple. After a brief break up, Ian fought for his man and won. Mickey would’ve given in a lot earlier but Mandy’s wise words stuck with him, make him do the work for once. And work Ian, did. They talked endlessly and Ian proved himself with his actions. At the same time they both made each other a promise, separately they’d work on themselves. 

Mickey’s love for cars was reignited after a community college open day and, with a little push from both Ian and Mandy, decided to study to become a mechanic. He came across George at the annual job fair his community college held and after a few minutes of talking, Mickey walked away with a job as an apprentice. He still had to attend classes but Mickey was happy to be earning legit money for the first time in his life. Mickey was determined to prove himself, so he put his head down and worked hard, taking any shit the older mechanics tossed his newbie way.   
Mickey was given his wheels, as it was known in the garage, in the form of a 1974 mustang. The owner brought the car in on a tow truck and wanted a complete engine recondition. George was quick to hand the job to a dumbfounded Mickey. The why me? question floated into Mickey’s brain but he was able to push it down as he slid under the belly of the mustang.   
At the same community college open day Ian found Tony Markovich manning a first responders stall and the pair got talking. Ian walked away with a fist full of brochures and renewed sense of purpose. But after two years of being an EMT, Ian became restless and returned to study to become a paramedic. The day Ian walked through the door in his paramedics uniform was one Mickey would never forget. In the same way that Ian would never forget that first time he picked Mickey up after work, and Mickey walked to the car covered in grease.

~~~~~  
Dear Mr Gallagher, 

Thank you for your application for the position of first year paramedic at our Michigan base. After some careful consideration we would like to offer you the position, starting in two weeks time. 

We will be in contact via phone by the end of the week to organise your transfer. In the meantime please don’t hesitant to contact us if you have any questions. 

Sincerely, 

Ms Helen Parks

Ian gaped as he scrolled through his latest email. The job was his. He’d applied on a whim and it was late so he wasn’t expecting anything to come of it. But the proof was right in front of him. It also meant a lot of change was about to come his way. Their way. A twinge of guilt rippled through him as Ian reread the email again. He hadn’t told Mickey he was even applying for the job, let alone got an interview and then the actual placement.   
“What’re you staring at? Your man send you another dick pic?” A voice pulled Ian out of his thoughts. Ian looked up to see his partner, Sue, standing in front of her locker. “Ha-fucking-ha” Ian deadpanned, glancing back down at his phone as though he was worried the email would disappear. “This actually has nothing to do with Mickey but everything to do with him”   
“Yeah ok, Ghandi, care to explain?” Sue sassed as she pulled her bag from her locker before unbuttoning her shirt. “I got that job you pushed me to apply for” Ian responded as he opened his own locker.   
“And aren’t you glad I did?” Sue pulled a plain green tee from her bag and pulled it over her head before shoving her uniform into her bag.   
“Pfft, hardly” Ian said with a laugh. “I never actually told Mickey about the job because I didn’t think anything would come of it”“Why do you always do that?” Sue asked, sighing. “Do what?” Ian busied himself with his locker. He could feel his partner’s eyes on him. “Sell yourself short” Sue put a hand on his shoulder. “When will you let yourself believe you deserve something better?” “Sue, I’m a gay bipolar high school dropout who grew up on the Southside” Ian said. “I was fucked up from birth” “Just because you were both Southside, doesn’t mean you have to die Southside” Sue told him. “How that happens is up to you” “Mickey’s sister said something similar once” Ian smiled, Mandy’s face floating to his mind.“Sounds like a wise girl, maybe you should listen to her” Sue said with a twinkle in her eye. “Yeah, yeah, I get it” Ian conceded. “You’re not subtle, you know” “How long have we worked together, Gallagher? I learnt a long time ago, you don’t get subtly” Sue shut her locker and shouldered her bag. “But seriously, congrats Ian, it’s well deserved”   
Ian let Sue’s words sink in long after she left him to get changed. He allowed himself a few minutes of excitement at the opportunity before turning his attention to how to break the news to Mickey.   
~~~~~

Low music hit Mickey’s ears when he opened the door that evening. Ian had beaten him home for the first time in weeks and was in the kitchen, stirring a pot and dancing along to the music playing from his phone. The way his boyfriend swayed his hips had Mickey mesmerised as he toed off his work boots and kicked them to the side, stuffing his socks into them. Mickey chuckled as Ian added vocals to his performance, completely off key and out of tune. It was sappy and possibly a little pathetic how gone Mickey was on the guy.

For most of his life Mickey had believed he wasn’t worthy of anything, destined to be nothing but a Southside thug who would end up spending the rest of his life in prison. There was only one thing that got Mickey through the few stints in juvie. Ian. Even through all their ugly, and there was plenty of it, Mickey held onto the redhead, wanting to be worthy of him. So to be where they are now, living together and happy was a huge achievement and Mickey wasn’t sure he was ready to rock the boat just yet. “Mickey!” Ian yelped, jumping when he turned to see his boyfriend watching him. “How long have you been standing there, you creep?”   
“Not long, Bieber” Mickey chuckled, making his way over to his redhead.   
Ian flushed, hitting the older man with the wooden spoon he was holding. He turned down the heat before turning to his boyfriend.   
“Clean that spoon and you can use it later” Mickey managed to dodge a second hit and threw a pair of middle fingers in Ian’s direction. “C’mere and I’ll use it now” Ian attempted to hit Mickey a third time but the older man was quick and had the younger man pinned against the counter within seconds. “How about I use it on you?” Mickey challenged, leaning his entire body on Ian’s. Ian used his height to his advantage, keeping the spoon well out of the older man’s reach. “If you can reach it, sure” Ian grinned down at Mickey who was standing on the tips of his toes, trying to reach the spoon. “Fuckin’ cheat” Mickey grunted as his hand travelled down Ian’s torso. Without breaking eye contact, Mickey’s hand found its way to Ian’s crotch and clamped down hard. “Who’s cheating now?!” Ian gasped. In attempt to defend his bruised jewels, Ian lowered his arm and Mickey was quick to take advantage of his distraction; grabbing the spoon and stepping backwards out of reach.

“Ha!” Mickey exclaimed triumphantly, a shit eating grin firmly in place. “Who’s cheating now?” Ian whined, rubbing at his groin. “Alls fair in love and war Gallagher” Mickey aimed a hit to the redhead’s thigh. Ian caught the spoon the second time Mickey tried to hit him and pulled the older man to him. Mickey dropped the spoon onto the counter before wrapping his arms around Ian’s neck. The younger man wrapped his long arms around Mickey and leant down for a kiss. “Hi” Ian said with a contented sigh. This was their favourite part of the day, the minutes when they both arrived home and were reunited after a long day.   
“Hi” Mickey responded, smiling. He rested his head on Ian’s chest and listened to the redhead’s heartbeat. He could feel long fingers caressing his muscles, massaging the stress of the day away, and lips peppering his neck with light kisses. It was in that moment that Mickey realised that they’d be okay because after everything, they were together and it was all that really mattered. Mickey returned the favour, digging his own fingers into the small of Ian’s back just the way he knew the redhead liked and he was rewarded with a light moan.   
“All you’re missin’ are the candles” Mickey teased as he took a seat at their rickety kitchen table.  
“Ha-fucking-ha” Ian’s voice dripped with sarcasm as he put a plate of food in front of his boyfriend. Ian sat down opposite with his plate and a couple of beers. “What’s going on with you?” Mickey asked as he caught Ian glancing at him nervously for the third time.   
“I did something I didn’t think was going to happen but now it’s happening and I need to tell you about it and I don’t know how you’ll react” Ian spoke so fast Mickey blinked at him dumbfounded. “How about you start by trying that again” Mickey said calmly. “Whatever it is, we’ll work it out together” Ian closed his eyes and took a deep breath and when he opened his eyes, Mickey was waiting patiently for him to start speaking. “I applied for a job as a first year paramedic and got it” “That’s awesome!” Mickey lit up. “Congrats” “The job’s in Michigan” Ian whispered, looking anywhere but at his boyfriend. “Wait, what?” Mickey did a double take as Ian’s words sunk in. “The first year paramedic job is in Michigan” Ian said, his voice only the slightest bit louder. “You’re shitting me” Mickey burst into laughter, startling Ian. Mickey eventually calmed down enough to explain about his own job offer. The celebrations that followed were filthy and lasted into the early hours of the morning. 

~~~~~

Telling their family was a whole other ordeal. Mickey sent Mandy a text to which she replied with a whole barrage of expletives. She showed up at their apartment a few days later and after leaving bruises on Mickey’s shoulders, wished them well and offered to help pack. 

At Fiona’s there were tears. Ian asked everyone to come over for lunch, deciding telling everyone at once was going to be less painful. It might have been for Ian but Mickey was suddenly surrounded by overly emotional Gallaghers and had to fight the urge to flee. He opted for a cigarette instead. “So you two are serious about this then” Lip commented as he joined Mickey on the back step. Mickey rolled his eyes. He and Lip had never seen eye to eye over the years. But they always managed to keep the peace for Ian’s sake. “It’s too good an opportunity to pass up, Phillip” Mickey stated through gritted teeth.   
“Who’s idea was it?” Lip questioned. “Ian’s never talked about leaving before”“He’s already told you about the job offer. He doesn’t want to leave but he also wants to take this job” Mickey sucked on his cigarette, trying desperately not to let Lip’s words affect him. “He’s been doing so well lately. I’d hate to see this move set him back” Lip shrugged.   
“Who says it will set him back?” Mickey snapped.   
“Just take care of my brother is all I’m saying” Lip shrugged and Mickey was ready to punch the bastard. “What exactly have I been doing for the past few years?” He stood up and faced the second eldest Gallagher. “Look, I may not have been the best thing for Ian early on, but he’s the best thing that’s happened to me and I’m done trying to fuck that up” Mickey stubbed out his cigarette and stomped inside. “What did Lip say to you?” Ian asked the second Mickey threw himself on the couch beside the redhead. The older man’s anger was practically steaming off him. Ian looked over as Lip slipped back into the house. The brothers shared a tense glare and Lip just shrugged. “He’s still a smug bastard, even after all these years” Mickey muttered darkly. “Why can’t he just wish us well and be done with it?”“I’ll talk to him” Ian sighed as he pushed off the couch.   
“No, just leave it” Mickey pulled Ian back down and kissed him hard. A few seconds later Lip was forgotten about.


End file.
